The future ani't so bright
by Zimfreak8
Summary: Dib is tired of Zim's evil plan's so he decides to go to the future to see if worrying about Zim is waste of time. But when he get's there the world is taken over but not by Zim.....who could it be?......NO....it it can't be..can it? And it's not Dib.Rate
1. Chapter 1: Going on a trip

Okay this is my first Zim fanfic so I hope you like it.

It all stared one day on Earth were the young Paranormal investigator with the biggest head named Dib. Dib ran to his house with such happiness it was the kind of happiness that made you sick. He hade just found a suit case that Zim was carrying around all day it probably hade is evil plans to take over Earth. He ran up his drive way and into his house and sat down on the couch with such exciement wondering what was in the suit case. The suit case hade a number lock on it.

" Hmm it must be something of great importance if it has a lock on it…." Dib thought to him self.

" Oh well It can't be to hard knowing Zim…..now let's see……"

Hours went by and Dib hade no luck he tired every number he could think. And it never opened.

" THIS IS ISNAIN WHAT ON EARTH COULD HE HAVE SET THE NUMBER AS?"

Gaz walked in with her Game slave.

" What are you screaming about now? Do I have to put you in the straight jacket again?" Said Gaz with a snarl.

" No Gaz I can't figure out this dumb code on Zim's suitcase what could number be? This suitcase might have his next evil plan in it."

Gaz walked over to the suitcase and looked at it for a moment then she reached down and inserted the number 123.And it opened.

" Not to smart is he?"

" Wow thanks Gaz."

" Anything to make you shut up."

Dib opened the suitcase with his mind racing with idea's on what could be in it. He opened it to find…….nothing but a little note inside.

" What the? What's this?"

The note read: Well Dib stink I guess you really are dumb you thought this suit case hade my evil plan's in it WHAAHAHAHA stupid human!

Dib stared at the note for a moment then with anger he wadded up the note and threw it against the wall.

" THAT…..HORRIBAL ALIEN HE MAKE'S ME SOOO MAD HE KNEW THAT I WHOULD FALL FOR IT!"

" Because you're both dumb. You're dumb for falling for it and he's dumb for making the code 123."

" He's going to pay Gaz oh how he well pay……"

Later that night he read Zim's note over and over he was so mad at Zim.

" HMP….Zim…..stupid Zim…..stupid note and stupid suite case….."

Dib thought for a moment……What if Zim one day hade an evil plan that really did work. And what if he couldn't stop him…..the world would be destroyed…..but what if he's wasting his time I mean Zim wasn't the smartest guy he's ever met….what if he never doe's take over Earth.

" I need to know…..and I will…..I have a plan."

The day was a Saturday so Dib hade the perfect chance for his plan.

" Gaz today is the day!"

" you're finally going to a psychiatrist?"

" Uh no……Today I'm going to the future there I will know if worrying about Zim is a waste of my time or I should be aware of every move he make's…"

" And why would the future determine that?"

" Because If Zim rule's the world in future then I'll do every thing I can to stop him now but if he fails then I will have nothing to worry about."

" And how are you going to get to the future life isn't a cartoon you know you can't do just do anything again."

" I'm sure Dad has something……"

Dib and Gaz went down to there dad's lab.

" Dad I really need to use something to get to the future……"

" Alrighty son I built a machine about a week ago…..why do you need it?"

" I need to find out if stopping Zim is a waste of my life or I should risk my life to save the Earth……."

" And I beat my Game slave so I'm bored….." Added Gaz.

Membrane chuckled.

" You kid's have fun……It's right over there now be back before dinner."

Dib nodded and walked over to a machine.

" Okay Gaz this is risky were going to the future were going to see are future's thing's in the future we should not no and—"

" Yeah, Yeah let's hurry I won't to get back for the Vampire piggy movie tonight."

Dib and Gaz walked into the machine. A flash of light was around in a blink of an eye they were already 10 year's in the future. Dib gasped building's and the street's were destroyed Earth….was taken over…..


	2. Chapter 2: Who's the ruler then?

Wow three reviews I'M SO HAPPY…ALL THE TIME….IT'S GREAT….Eh sorry okay thanks everyone for the reviews and Dib is not the one that's going to take over Earth….he, he nope it's someone else……..anyway this chapter will be really short because of

Cliffhangers. Enjoy…….

Dib and Gaz stood there in shock mostly Dib was the one shocked but Gaz was even shock……I sure said shock a lot in that sentence didn't I? Eh anyway. Dib looked around at the crumbled building's and the empty street's. Dib stood there in silence.

" You see Gaz THIS it why I'm always going on about Zim this is what happens when you let a evil alien RUN LOOSE……Gaz?"

Dib looked around Gaz was gone. He turned around to see her standing in front of a half destroyed building that hade a sign he could still read. It read. Video cave.

It was Gazs favorite video game store and the only one in town.

" Gaz…..are you-"

Gaz raised her hand telling him to not talk.

" Just……..leave me alone……." Gaz said very slowly.

Dib knowing when his sister say's go away you better get away. He quickly backed up.

" Get a life Gaz." He said under his breath.

Dib heard a noise come from the end of the street two figure's stepped into the distance.

" Now who could that be?" Dib thought to him self.

The two figure's came closer to Dib. He couldn't make out who there were. They got closer and closer they hade red glowing eye's. he stepped back when they got two close. He could see who they were now it wasn't a person it was two robot's to biiiigggg robot's.

" Halt human." Said one of the robot's.

" Who are you….." Dib asked.

The two robots looked at each other confused.

" We are police human child unit….."

" The police?...okkkaaaay robot's must be the police in the future. " He thought again to himself.

" You are not in slave hall human you must be punished……"

" What?...But I you don't understand….okay look my name is Dib I'm from ten year's from the past I came here to see if Zim has taken over Earth…..which he has obviously has…..and—"

" We do not know of this Zim you speak of" Said one of the robot's.

" Hu? Zim you know the evil alien…….you mean Zim's not the ruler?"

" There is no record of Zim on this planet……."

Dib stood there a minute trying to figure out what was going on.

" Look are sure his name is Zim?...He's an Alien….green skin, Ruby eye's?"

" This big headed human is crazy put him in a crazy head lock thing." Said the robot to the other robot.

They grabbed Dib by the head and they put a device around his head to make him shut up.

They grabbed Gaz as well she was to upset about her store to notice.

The robot's took Dib and Gaz to this tall tower they walked in side. One of the robot's took off Dibs head device.

" All hail the mighty ruler……" Announced another Robot.

A figure stepped up to the thrown the figure was……..

" GIR?" Dib shouteded.


	3. Chapter 3: What happend?

HA HA HA HA . Thank you Rinny Sega I love A child's suffering saga you made it rock's and I'm glade and honored that you are reading my story. Anyway let's start.

Dib and Gaz stood there in shock (again) with there mouth's hanging were they really seeing this!

"……Gir's…..the ruler of Earth……"

Dib and Gaz looked at each other then burst out into laughter.

" HA, HA,HA ,HA GIR'S THE RULER HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA OH MY GOD!" said Dib laughing insanely.

Gaz was even laughing at the matter. Gir's eye's narrowed.

" HA,HA,HA I JUST CAN'T BELVIE IT…..GIR OF ALL HA,HA,HA,--"

"SCILENCE PITFUL HUMAN!" Shouted Gir.

" THIS is one of the reason's I became ruler of this filthy planet to destroy stupid human's like you're self……." Gir said in a harsh and deep voice.

Dib and Gaz stood there and blinked.

"……HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Dib started laughing again.

Gir motioned his hand and a robot fired a laser at Dib and shocked him.

"….Thank you…..now as I was saying……what it is the meaning of this who are you?"

Dib and Gaz looked at each other with a puzzled look.

" Uh…..ha, ha Gir it's us!" Said Dib.

Gir stared at them. Dib noticed something was different about Gir…..his eye's. There red a dark red not his normal happy blue eye's. He seemed……evil looking…..

" I'm sorry I have never seen you in my life…….."

" Gir it's me! Dib!"

Gir eye's were wide when he heard him say that. Then he hade a look of hatred and evil on his face.

" Dib……..you're alive……I thought I killed you….WAIT……you're not Dib you're a younger version of him…….."

" Yeah I am….Gir what's going on how did you become ruler……and……where's……Zim?"

Gir's eye's became theblue they used to be.

"….master...……"

Gir shook his head and his eye's were red again.

"……You of all people should know were my master is……….you murder….."

"…..Wha—what?" Dib stuttered."

" Gir what are you talking about?" Gaz asked.

" You're so dumb you've forgot what even happened……"

" No Gir we don't—"

" ENOUGH! WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR MASTER WELL NEVER BE FIXED! TAKE THEM AWAY!" Shouted Gir with tear's in his eye's.

Two robot's grabbed Dib a Gaz.

" Make sure they get punished hard…."

The two robot's took Dib and Gaz down into a prison were other human's were being kept.

" We have to get out of here Gaz…." Whispered Dib.

"NO really? I thought we might stay here and get killed….."

Dib glared at her.

" You're mocking me aren't you?"

" Yep."

Dib thought on how to escape.

" WAIT these robot's were made by Gir then they can't be to smart……" Dib thought to him self.

" HEY LOOK A FAMOUS MOIVE STAR!" Dib shouted and pointed the other way.

" I know that trick human it will not work….." Said the robot.

" You're right….it's just a wall……" Added Gaz.

" A WALL…..WHERE?" Said the robot looking around.

Dib and Gaz knew this would be the perfect time to get away they ran as fast as they could out of the prison. It took a couple of second's for the robot to notice they were gone.

" HEY!"

Dib and Gaz were out of the tower. Sirens were going off. Dib and Gaz ran down the street.

" SO……WHAT'S THE PLAN?"

" WELL HEAD OVER TO ARE HOUSE THAT WELL BE THE SAFEST……I HOPE….."

Dib and Gaz ran to there house or what was left of it that is…….They opened the door the house was barley standing they walked around. They observed there once called home now a just a piece of junk.

" Hey…….Gaz look……"

Dib held up a picture of the family.

" What about it?"

"…..Gir….he's in the family picture…..now why would he be in this picture with us?"

A voice came from behind them.

" I think...i can awnser that..."


	4. Chapter 4: The story

Alright 7 NOW! Thanks guy's review's is what make's me update sooner.. This well be a VERY long chapter because the hole story is told. OH YEAH and i read that Scoodge was going to live with Zim later in the seire's so Scoodge's here.

Dib turnedaround to see a man stand behind him.

" What! Who…..who are you?"

" My name is Dib." Said the man.

"…….Dib…..I'm Dib…..WOW you must be my future self!"

The older Dib looked confuised.

"……Wait…..you're….me?"

" Yeah I came to the future to stop Zim……but…It look's like he's not any threat….."

"….Were is Zim?" Asked Gaz.

The older Dib closed his eye's.

"…….he's……dead…….."

Dib and Gaz gasped.

"…..What do you mean…..Dead?" Gaz asked.

Older Dib turned away.

"It's all my fault…..I hated the guy but he didn't deserve what happened……no one did……"

"……..What…..happened?"

Dib turend to look at them.

" I'll tell you……….It all started ten year's ago…….I was so mad at Zim's letter in the suitcase I got some info on Tak's ship about S.I.R. unit's I found out that a S.I.R. unit was almost 98 the reason Invader's like Zim conquer planet's they store every bit of info of the planet and they well do what ever it take's to help there master with there mission…….so I thought maybe if I got rid of Gir then Zim couldn't take over Earth so I got a laser gun from my dad's lab that day and I ran to Zim house. I fired a laser at Zim just to get him mad which It worked.

------Flash back.--------

" YOU WON'T WIN DIB STINK!" Zim screamed.

" OH YEAH……" Dib said.

Dib looked over at Gir he thought this would be perfect timing. He pointed the laser at Gir who was sitting on the ground with pop corn watching the fight.

" What are you doing Dib?"

" I know everything about S.I.R unit's and once Gir's gone you'll leave the planet!"

Fear came into Zim's eye's.

" WAIT…..You can't shoot Gir….he's Gir!"

" Uh….so?"

" Please don't! SEE I said please for once just don't Dib……"

" HA, HA please Zim like I'm falling for that sappy stuff."

" I luv taco's……" Gir said happily.

Dib shot the laser at Gir. Girl looked up and saw the laser come at him he closed his eye's……but he wasn't dead in fact it didn't even hit him he opened his eye's and gasped……Zim was standing in front of him he hade blood dripping down his stomach.

Dib gasped.

Zim collapsed to the ground with a puddle of blood around.

"……I……I….no…..wha…..what have I done!"

Dib scared as ever dropped his laser with splattered blood on it and ran.

" MASTER!" Gir cried.

Gir grabed his master's head.

" Ma…..master why's you dos this?...master……."

Zim's eye's opened weakly he looked at Gir.

"…..Gir………don't let Dib…….into my……la…..lab……."

Gir couldn't understand why he was saying that.

"….Matster…..you hurt?"

Zim looked at Gir.

"…He…..n…..no of course not! I……I'm Zi….ZIM….remember…..don't worry……"

Zim closed his eye's his PAK beeped and flashed then it made zzzrrrrrr sound it shut off.

Gir was dumb and insane but even he knew when a Irken's PAK shut of then he knew Zim was…….

" MASTER! NO DON'TS LEAVE'S ME! BAD THING'S HAPPEN WHEN'S YOU LEAVE ME……MA……master………"

Gir brust put into tear's and hugged his master's head

"…..master……..me's love's you……"

I felt so horrible that day. Zim was finally gone…..but he died for Gir……we buried Zim in his front yard Scoodge me, Gaz and Gir stayed with Gir and helped him when he needed us Scoodge called the Tallest to tell them of what happened.

" Well….my Tallest Zim….is dead."

The Tallest looked at each other then smiled.

" Oh boo hoo I'm so sad." Said Purple.

" UH….YEAH me two".Said Red.

The Tallest went off the screen. We could hear party music playing and people cheering. Scoodge turned the transmission off.

" The Tallest are taking it real hard….." Said Scoodge.

I looked at Gir….he hadn't smiled since Zim's death. I asked for Gir to live with me and Gaz I mean after all it was my fault Zim died It was the least I could. Gir agreed not really caring what happens to him Zim was the only thing on his mind. One day later Gir who did not do anything or say anything all he did was sit on the couch and think of the time's he hade with his master. Scoodge came by that day to say goodbye he said there was no reason for him to stay here since Zim was not here.

"…..Oh Scoodge I fell so awful I didn't know he cared like this….."

Scoodge sighed.

" Well Did human I've known Zim all my life and he has never let anyone in his life he would rather be alone. But Gir on the other hand was like a friend to him no matter how many time's Zim would yell at him. Gir would just smile and give him a hug even tho mostly it was because he was an idiot but also he loved Zim like a father…..i don't know why but he did and I hade a feeling…..Zim felt the same way they were best friends in a way….."

Dib stood there shocked thinking Zim actually hade a nice side…..

" Well I best be on my way now……"

" Okay then bye Scoodge……"

Scoodge waved and walked out the door.

I looked over at Gir.

"…..Gir I…..Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gir shook his head.

" Are you sure?"

"Yes……."

" There has to be something I can do for him……" Dib thought.

Then he remember something Zim told him before he died. He said that he inserted a Duty mode chip inside Gir's head it made him not fell anything at all maybe Gir wouldn't be sad anymore if he inserted it.

" But…..he also said something bad happened when he turned it up to high now what was is……..oh well." Dib thought.

He shrugged and ran to Zim's house he found underneath some junk. He went back home. He turned on the little device which controlled Gir's Duty chip. Gir's eye's were red for a second then they turned blue again.

" How do you feel?" Dib asked.

"…..Sad…." Gir said slowly.

Dib turned it up one more notch his eye's were red longer then but then turned back to normal. Dib sighed.

" Okay…..i'll set it to the highest setting….."

Gir's eye's were red a very dark red he narrowed his eye's but didn't say anything.

"……Gir……?"

All the sudden weapon's came out of Gir gun's and laser's.

" YOU WILL PAY HUMAN!" Gir shouted.

" YOU SHALL DIIIEEEE!"

Gir shot a laser at Dib but he quickly dodged it.

" GIR WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"…..I HAVE NOW RELIZED THE SHOT DIDN'T KILL MY MASTER……EARTH DID MY MASTER STRUGGLED EVERY DAY ON THIS HORRIBAL PLANET That laser didn't kill my master…..EARTH KILLED MY MASTER!"

" WHAT…..Gir that's crazy Zim died so you would live—"

" LIE'S!"

Gir shot a laser at Dib again. Dib ran trying to get away. Gaz came down to see what was happening she saw Gir with the Laser destroying the house she stood there then turned around and ran back up stair's and shut her door.

" Why am I wasting laser's at you…..I have a planet to conquer for my beloved master….."

Gir turned and blasted the front door and ran down the street. Dib could hear explosion's and people screaming. He looked at the destroyed house finally Gaz came down to see if it was safe.

"You are so grounded" Said Gaz.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's go

Okay so next chapter OH and Invader Johnny I did get the idea of Gir becoming evil from Danny phantom . Okay so anyway.

--End of flash back.—

" After that Gir took over the city….then soon ever city on Earth was taken over. One by one city's were destroyed. But the reason he did it was for Zim……I felt so awful tho it was my fault Zim died……so now every day I try to find away to bring Zim back or something….but it's useless Zim's dead….I can't do anything about it……" Said older Dib.

Older Dib looked up at the young kid's. There mouth's hanging open and there eye's huge.

"……Oh……crap….." Said Gaz.

" I thought Zim death would solve all of are problem's….but it only made thing's worse….." Said Dib.

" We have to get back to the past and prevent this from ever happening……"

" Will it really work?" gazed asked.

" Of course it will you've seen Back to the future haven't you it will work?"

" Now just let me find it….."

Dib searched his pockets but he couldn't find the device that would bring them back to the present.

"….Diiiibbbb…..were is it? Gazed asked panicing.

" I…I swear I hade it right here….."

" YOU LOST IT….YOU!"

Gaz was about to grab him but older Dib held her back.

" Now , now it's here some were…."

"…..Oh no……"

" What?"

"……NO…..the robot's I remember they took it when they were searching my pocket's for weapon's!"

"….Greaaaaat." Said Gaz.

" We have to get it back it's the only way………"

" Follow me…." Said Older Dib.

Older Dib took them down into the basement. He pushed a button on the wall. The wall flipped around and on the other side were weapon's of all kind's. From laser's to canon's.

" Here you go every weapon my dad made….."

Dib picked up a laser.

"….Were……is dad? And Gaz?"

Older Dib sighed.

"…..Gir has them captive….."

Dib looked down at his laser.

" You know what's sad…."

" What?" Dib asked.

"…..That….was the laser I hit Zim with……."

Dib's eye's were big he looked at the gun there were still splot's of blood on it.

" Are you sure this will work I mean….Gir sound's pretty tough…." Said Gaz.

" It has to….." Said Dib.

" If it doesn't Earth well be gone…..forever…."

Older Dib sighed.

"…..Well…….let's go."


	6. Chapter 6: Scoodge

Well just one review….but that's okay because I love writing .I can wait for the other review's……anytime now……yep…….OKAY NOW I'M REALLY MAD…….Eh sorry. I'm okay now. And thanks Invader Johnny for reading a reviewing my story .

Dib and the other's were about to leave when they heard a voice and foot step's from above.

"…..Some one's in the house….." Whispered Dib.

" Come on let's check it out."

They opened the basement door and looked around but know one was in sight.

"….I don't see anyone….." Said Gaz.

All the sudden there was a figure standing in the living room.

" There he is….." Whispered Older Dib.

" On the count of three we tackle him…..one…..two…..THREE!"

Dib and older Dib grabbed the figure.

" GAZ TURN ON THE LIGHT'S!"

Gaz quickly ran to a light switch the light's came on the figure was…..

"…Scoodge!" Said Dib.

"….Hey guy's….this isn't exactly what I hade in mind of a greeting but—" Said Scoodge a little shaken from what just happened.

" Scoodge! What are you doing here?" Asked older Dib.

" Can't you guy's just every say Hi? And….um may I asked what's going on?"

Dib and older Dib let go of Scoodge.

" Um…..sorry Scoodge….we…..just….."

"…..Crazy stuff has happened since you've been gone….." Older Dib finished.

" So I see…..What's going on?"

" Well………After Zim's death….I Accidentally turned Gir evil now he has taken over everything……" Older Dib said slowly trying not to make seem like it was his fault even tho it was.

Scoodge stood there soaking it all in.

"….Ooookkkaaay was not expecting this at all……so…Earth is taken over by Gir….."

Scoodge let out a little chuckle.

"….Gir he, he….."

" It's not funny." Retorted Dib.

" I know I'm sorry…….It's not been easy for anyone since Zim's death I haven't been able to find a job that was good as Invading since…."

" It's okay were going to fix everything soon….my younger self is going to back in time to stop this tragedy from happing."

" Okay then…..I want to help….."

Dib and other's made a plan to stop Gir and get the device. Later that night they were at Gir's tower hiding behind some bush's.

"….So….what do you see? Whispered Gaz.

Dib was peaking out of the bush's.

"…..the place is surrounded……by surrounding robot's." Said Dib.

" We'll need a distraction……" Replied Older Dib.

" Great….who's going to do it?" Asked Scoodge.

Everyone looked at Scoodge.

"…..What?"

Dib and the other's pushed Scoodge out of the bush's. The robot's saw Scoodge.

" INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Shouted one of the robot's.

Scoodge screamed and ran for his life while the robot's guarding the door took off after Scoodge.

"…I feel kind of bad—"

" No time we have to get in there now." Said Gaz.

Meanwhile in the tower, Gir was in his thrown. He hade a picture in his hand's of Zim and him at a biscuits contest Zim looked irritated but also a little happy. Gir was sitting on his master's head with a ribbon of best biscuit's on Earth. Gir sighed.

"…..My….master how I miss you so…..I'll bring you back I promise master what happened to you will not be forgotten….."

Gir hugged the picture wishing it was really his master he was hugging and not a photo.

All the sudden Gir heard a bang. The door came flying open there stood Dib, older Dib and Gaz.

" YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7:The battle for the future

Okay on to the next this will be a fight scene WHO, HO I'm not so good tho with fighting scene's so bare with me. And you ask if I got the idea of Scoodge from battle for Meekrob? Look's at everyone. ….Maybe…….

" GIR LISTEN TO US WE NEED TO GET BACK IN TIME AND—"

" HA AND AGAIN..HA what make's you think that you'll be able to get back? Gir said coldly.

" You're robot slave's took are device and—"

" OH…..you mean…THIS?"

Gir held up the device in his hand.

" That's Ares give IT because I will not miss the vampire piggy movie tonight!" Gaz said with a threatening look on her face.

Dib rolled his eye's at his sisters carelessness.

" I don't think so….."

" WHAT WHY!" They all said.

" Gir let us have it we can go back in time and stop this tragedy….."

Gir stood there for a minute silent. Then he looked at the device.

" So you're saying I can back in time at any time I choose….." Gir asked.

Gir got an evil look on his face.

" That's all I need to know….."

" What are you doing Gir?"

" I will go back in time stop my master's death and help to take over Earth so he can DESTROY ALL OF YOU FILTHY HUMAN'S!"

" NO GIR I WON'T LET YOU!"

Dib ran to Gir to try and get the device but Gir let out a big punch at Dib and he went flying into the wall.

" Pitiful human's you don't stand a chance."

Dib stood up trying to get his balance.

" I WON'T LET YOU DESTORY EARTH GIR NO MATTER WHAT!"

" Fine…..if it's a fight you want…."

Gir jumped form his thrown and landed hardly on the ground. His right arm transformed into a claw'ish looking hand like Tak's S.I.R Unit Mimi.

" THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

Dib gritted his teeth and ran to Gir with a arm ready to hit. Gir dodge his attack and ran behind him and he hit Dib from the back. He feel to the ground hard.

"….He's tough for a little guy……"

Dib stood up again.

" Know when to give up human you are no match for me!"

Dib knew he was up against someone who would tear him to shred's so maybe talking would stop this.

" Gir listen to me please this isn't right!"

" Like you would no what's right YOU SHOT MY MASTER!"

" I DIDN'T MEAN TO GIR!"

" LIER!"

Gir jumped in the air and hit Dib in the face. Dib grabbed him self from falling again.

" I KNOW THIS ISN'T RIGHT BEACUSE ZIM WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!"

" He wouldn't? Asked Gaz skeptically.

" HA, Zim would be proud of me I Made his dream of Earth being taken over real!"

" He died so you would live and be happy…..AND I DON'T THINK YOU'RE HAPPY….ARE YOU?"

Gir stood there knowing that was true but he denied it.

" YOU DON'T WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

" I think I do…..Zim died for you're happiness and you're not happy."

" OF COURE'S I'M NOT HAPPY I CRY EVERY DAY BECAUSE OF MY MASTER AND HOPE TO BRING HIM ABCK SOMEDAY!"

" So you know you're not happy….."

Gir gritted his teeth and gripped his hand with fury.

"…The only thing I know is……YOU KILLED MY MASTER AND YOU SHALL DIE FOR IT!"

Gir tired to hit Dib with tear's of sadness and anger. But he missed. Gir collapsed to his knee's and looked at Gaz. He hade an Idea.

"….I want you to know the pain I felt for my master AND YOU WILL."

Gir turned his hand at Gaz ands shot a laser from his hand.

" GAAAZZZZ!" Dib screamed.

He ran to Gaz and knocked her out of the way letting the laser hit his body. Dib saw the hole in his chest and fell to the ground.

" DIIIIBBBB!" Gaz screamed.

Gaz ran to Dib and held him in her arm's. Older Dib ran as well to her side. Gir stood there with the laser in his hand's he looked at Gaz and Dib it reminded him when his master died.

" DIB…..LOOK AT ME SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT……"

Dib did not responded.

"….Dib……"

For the first time in her life she was sad for her brother. Sure she hated him and wanted to beat him up every chance she got but she still loved him.

Dib opened his eye's he was surrounded by darkness he sat up and looked around he saw Gaz and his dead body.

" What….no….is that…m…me…no…..I…I can't be dead!"

A black figured hand touched Dib's head. Dib turned around to see a black figure.

" It is time child….."

" What NO I CAN'T LEAVE MY SISSTER!"

The figured grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

" No…please…NOOOOOO!"

A voice came from out of the darkness.

" STOP!"

Dib and the black figured stopped. The voice sounded like……

A flash of light came out of now where and a small figured appeared the figure was…..


	8. Chapter 8: Talking to a ghost

Because I'm happy today and in a writing mood I'll go ahead and write this chapter…..yeah okay not really I'm bored.. photoshop isn't working so I can't color my pics whaaaaa  So I have no choice but to write a chapter. Oh well enough about me let's start.

" Oh my….."

The figure was Zim. But he looked different. He hadn't grown or anything but the look on his face…..he was happy. Dib has never seen him look that happy before.

" Sorry Grim there's been a change in plan's." Said the little alien.

Zim whispered into the Grim reaper's ear. Dib couldn't understand what he was saying.

"…Well I don't know…." Grim said.

" HEY you have to do it."

Grim hade a irritated look on his face.

"….I really don't like you….Zim."

" Look I don't make the rule's….even tho I wish I did…..I don't I just report….."

Dib stood there and watched as the two fought.

"….Um…..excuse me……."

Grim and Zim turned there head's and looked at him. Then Zim glared at Grim.

" Aright, Alright….he's all yours Zim……"

" Thank you……"

" But hurry you have 5 minutes……"

Zim turned to look at Dib he walked up to him.

" Eh….hey….."

Dib stood there with is mouth hanging open.

"…Zi….Zi……..Zim?"

" The one and only and the best Zim there every was…. "

Zim smiled big but it quickly faded when he saw Dib's face he was very unhappy.

"…..Eh….I'm guess thing's are going so well?"

Dib sighed.

"…..No Zim…..you're not going to believe what has happened since you've been gone….."

Zim hade a puzzled look on his face.

"Liiiiiike what kind of thing's?"

"….Gir….has taken over Earth……"

Zim stood there not saying a word.

"…..I'm sorry my Antenna must not be working did I just hear—"

" Yes Zim. Gir has taken over Earth……"

" HA, HA , HA, HA ,HA ,HA ,HA GIR?MOTHER OF IRK HA, HA!"

"….He did it for you Zim…."

" HA, HA…...what?"

"….Well you see he became evil he inserted the Duty mode chip and—"

" Oh Dib…….I told you that was a tool….NOT A TOY!"

" I KNOW I KNOW but listen….you should have seen him Zim he was so miserable…."

" EH….why?"

" Why? Well you know after you uh…well um you…uh…."

"…Died…..it's okay Dib I'm fine with it……"

" …uh right then uh since you….died….Gir was miserable he was lost Zim since you weren't there."

Zim blinked shocked.

" Zim….why did you do it…..why did you use you're self as a shield for Gir. I mean I've never known you as a person to care for someone…….:

Zim sighed and looked the other way.

" I really…don't know….Gir….he….I've never hade a friend before and no matter what I did to him he would always seem to be…..happy and kind to me……I grew up with no one Dib everyone hated me. I grew up in a world were you look out for you're self….and only you're self. So….for the first time in my hole life….someone…..actually cared if about me….And when saw that laser…. I couldn't think the only thing that was going threw my mind was don't let Gir die…..no matter what happens.

Dib didn't say anything all this time he thought he hated Gir.

"….Anyway…..Dib you have to back and return to the past and fix this….."

" I can't Zim, Gir won't listen to me……"

" I know you can come with me you can tell him that's the right thing to do he'll listen to you!"

Dib grabbed Zim's arm but Zim pulled away.

" I can't Dib…..I can never go back…….."

" But…….."

" You go back you can beat him…….Oh and say Hi for me….."

Zim disappeared into the darkness and in that seconded Dib was in his body he opened up his eye's and looked at Gaz who was actually crying for once.

Gazed gasped.

" DIB!"

Dib sat up. He saw Gir with a very irritated look on his face.

" Gir….enough of this I saw Zim Gir he agrees this isn't right you have to let us go back….."

Gir with a face of fury sat up.

" NOW YOU SAY YOU SAW MY MASTER YOU SICKEN ME! I guess that one hit didn't kill you….well THIS SHOULD DO IT!"

Gir pointed his laser at Gaz and Dib.

" GOODBYE HUMAN'S I WONT MISS YOU….."

Gir's laser was about to shoot them. When a hand grabbed Gir's arm.

" Don't do it Gir………."


	9. Chapter 9: A sad reunion

ALRIGHT 16 REVIEW'S! BOOYAH lol. Okay so I'm glade you like it And I would love to hear about you're trip Rinnysega.But I can't figure out were to get pm's:( so if someone could tell me I would love to hear about it .

Everyone gasped.

Gir turned his head to see Zim standing there. Gir lowered his laser and stood there in shock.

"….Mu…..mu….master…."

Zim smiled.

" MASTER!"

Gir ran to him with tear's in his eye's and hugged him with all his might.

" My master…."

" Dib……how…" Gaz stuttered.

" It's okay Gaz…."

" Gir listen to me listen to you're master…."

Gir looked at him and smiled with tear's of joy in his eye's.

" Of course…."

" You have to let Dib go back……."

" But….master Zim…..I don't trust him……."

" But I do….it's okay….hand Dib the device…."

Gir looked at Dib. He let go of his master and looked at the device and walked to him.

"…..I still don't trust you human……."

Gir handed the device to Dib.

" Thank you Gir….."

Gir glared at Dib and turned back to his master.

" You'll stay with me……right master!"

" No Gir I can not."

Gir eye's were filled with fear.

" Wha….why not?"

" I have to go back Gir….I'm dead….."

Gir eye's were flowing with tear's.

" NO….NO….you…you can't leave me again….."

" Gir…..you'll be just fine….."

"NO….NO I LOVE YOU MASTER I LOVE YOU LIKE MY DADDY…..you're my daddy!"

Zim eye's were shocked he hade know Idea that Gir felt for him so.

" And….I love you…….Gir……"

Gir hugged his master one last time.

" I have to go………."

" No!"

" Goodbye Gir….."

" MASTER!"

Zim disappeared.

" NO…..master…."

Gir feel to the ground……

Dib and Gaz stood there feeling horrible. Dib walked up to Gir.

"…..Gir….I……."

"….Leave….me….alone……."

Dib stood back.

" Let's go Gaz……"

"…..No…one's leaving……."

Gir turned to look at them. He a little stick device in his hands. He pushed the device. An alarm was going off.

" SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!" a speaker shouted.

" Dib he's going to blow the place we have to go!" yelled Gaz over the alarm's.

" But……Gir!"

" NO TIME WE HAVE TO GO!"

Gaz and older Dib ran out the door. Dib turned backed and looked at Gir who was sitting on the floor.

" YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE GIR!"

Gir didn't answer.

Dib ran out of the building.

"DESTRUCT IN TEN….NINE….EIGHT….SEVEN….SIX….FIVE….FOUR….THREE….TWO…..ONE!"

Dib, Gaz and Older Dib were outside when the building blew up into million's of piece's.

Dib sighed.

" Poor guy……."


	10. Chapter 10: Returning home

This is the last chappy…..I'm really going to miss this story….(sniff)…..it ended so fast OH GOD I PROMISED MY SELF I WOULDN'T DO THIS WHAHAHAHAHAAH! OH and i drew some pic's for this story of Zim and Gir i even did a short comic so if anyone would like to see it please PM me . Now that i know were to get my PM's OO.

* * *

Dib turned on the device. A portal appeared.

" Come on Dib…let's go home…." Said Gaz as she jumped into the portal.

Dib turned to his future self.

" This can't be the future…..this really is going to happen. What if I can't change it! What if something else's happens?"

The portal was closing.

" There isn't anytime……good bye Dib……."

Dib nodded and stepped half way into the portal and looked back at his older self. Older Dib waved. Dib went threw the portal.

10 year's earlier.

Zim was out side with Gir. Gir hade some device in his mouth and Zim was trying to get it out.

" GIIIRRR LET GO YOU'RE MASTER COMAND'S YOU!"

Gir giggled in delight and shook his head.

" GIR I—"

All the sudden Zim heard a weird sound from know were. When just a few feet above him a portal appeared. He could hear Dib screaming and in that seconded Dib and Gaz came flying out of the portal. The portal disappeared. Zim and Gir stood there confused as ever.

"Ehhhh what's going Dib…..?"

Dib sat up and saw Zim.

" Zi….ZIM?"

" Eh YEAH that's me Dib stink what do you think you're doing in my YARD?"

Dib stood there and blinked then with a huge smile he ran to Zim and hugged him.

" YOU CALLED ME DIB STINK ZIM IT IS YOUUU AW MAN YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Zim was now more confused he quickly pushed Dib away hard.

" UH…WHAT ON IRK ARE YOU DOING?"

" Sorry Zim…..we……uh—"

" And what was that portaly thing?"

" Well Zim you see—"

Gaz put a hand over his mouth.

" No Dib maybe we shouldn't……"

Zim hade a puzzled look on his face.

"I….it…It's nothing……"

Zim didn't really care at this point.

" Well okay then….NOW GET OFF MY LAWN HUMAN'S!"

Two lawn gnomes grabbed Dib and Gaz and threw them out into the street. Gir screamed in joy and ran back inside.

" I'M GOING TO FLUSH DOWN THE TOILT!"

Zim turned around to see Gir run into the house.

" NOT MY DEIVCE YOU DON'T!

Zim could hear a flushing sound.

" GIR NOT AGAIN!"

Zim ran to the door and looked back at Dib who was smiling at him.

Zim shifted his eye's back and forth.

" Freak…."

Zim muttered. He shut his front door. Dib and Gaz stood up.

" Okay….the next time you suggest we go to the future…..COUNT ME OUT!"

She yelled in Dib's face. And walked off. Dib smiled. And ran to catch up to with his sister.

The moral of this story is….

….No one knows the future it's the way you choose to liveand what you do now that will determine you're future. ;) And eat plenty of Taco's!

--THE END.--

* * *

Well that's the end of this story…..(sniff) NO NO I won't cry…..i will write another one and hopefully soon If I can get a idea in my head. I have one but I'm to sure about it's were Dib turn's Zim into a baby by accident or Smeet I should say now he's force to take care of his enemy and find away to turn him back. It will be comedy no doubt. 


End file.
